Pure
by NoPenNoInk
Summary: Loki one shot. One of the chapters of the story I've began to write, yet to be published. Some feedback would be nice. Sorry its a little cryptic, but if people enjoy it, perhaps I'll publish the actual story. This is the first love scene I have written.


Lucy slid the key in the lock and opened the door. She turned the key, but the door was already unlocked. She shook her head and realized she had left the house in such a hurry, she forgot to lock the door. In a huff, she placed her bag down on the kitchen table and sighed, letting her hair fall out of the clip it had been tightly pulled into all day. She then looked up from the ground and felt her heart plummet.

"Will! Sorry, I didn't see you there," Lucy apologized. She felt a blush creep up on her face as she realized she must've looked completely stupid for both leaving her door unlocked and busting in like some kind of nut. "Why are you here?" she asked. She quickly shut her mouth at the rude tone in her voice.

Will cocked his head to the side and gave Lucy a very peculiar look. She felt her heart beat a little faster at that handsome pout. She didn't know why a man as handsome as Will was wasting his time on her. He was handsome in a delicate way. His skin was as white and pure as marble. He smirked, his thin but deft lips making Lucy quiver a little. He had this profound control over Lucy. She could feel his emotion without even being near him. It practically radiated off him.

She could feel his mood, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She bit her lip as she tried to figure it out.

William stood up, his grin growing. He quirked an eyebrow and walked across the room with a graceful, slow pace.

"Am I not allowed just to spend time with you?" he said quietly, almost a whisper. She could feel her heart ache a little. She didn't understand what it was, but this emotion almost made her dizzy. Lucy's mind started to become a little clouded.

Will grew closer as his eyes narrowed like a devilish fox. Lucy backed up until she felt herself bump into the kitchen counter. She felt her breath starting to quicken.

Loki could hear her meager little heart beat crazily. He felt her blood warm, her cheeks grow pink un uncertainty. He liked this feeling of power, how she could mimic every emotion he had. He loved to see her squirm with anticipation as she tried to figure out what each emotion was definitively. He knew she had never felt this one before, so it would be especially wonderful to trick her with it.

Lust; it was more than her small, pattering heart could handle.

Loki slipped his careful hands over her jaw and pulled her into him. He, very gently, pressed his lips on hers. He could taste the nervousness in her lips. Slowly, he pulled away, examining her very shocked face.

"Will…I-"

Loki pressed a finger over her lips to silence her.

Lucy could feel her heart hammering as the room became overwhelming hot. At his touch, she felt the ravenous hunger take over her. She wanted to so badly, but her mind doted her, reminding her this isn't what she wanted.

"Little bird, do not fight it," he whispered softly in her ear. His lips pressed softly against the flesh of her ear and trailed down her neck. Lucy felt the heat in each kiss, driving her to madness.

_No Lucy, do not let him win this_, she told herself. This power of hers was not going to consume her.

"William, please," she begged.

But "William" would not listen. With a rough hand, he grabbed her jaw again and pushed her against the counter with all his might. He slipped his warm, careful tongue into her mouth and Lucy felt her insides flop around like a fish out of water.

_So this is what it feels like. To be kissed, to be held tenderly_, Lucy thought. She had never gotten to feel like this before. She always avoided it, feared that something would go amiss. That her touch would ruin something.

She could not explain the overbearing emotion that was on the brink of controlling her. It was though every part of her body ached to touch his with white hot insanity.

Loki smirked as he felt her starting to lose all control. He snaked his hands on the back of her thighs and slipped her on top the counter. Even as she sat on the granite countertop, Loki still towered her small frame. He found it quite astonishing how small Lucy was, and quite enjoyed how easy it was to toss her around.

Lucy felt his cool lips all over her, leaving her with a sense of warmness all over. But when he slipped his hands under her dress, she felt herself panic. She drew back, like an elusive little creature and pushed him away.

"Will I-I can't…We can't possibly," she gasped as she tried to suck in the air she had been deprived of.

"What's wrong little bird? Don't you want this?" he asked as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Lucy clamped her jaw shut, her face growing redder than before in embarrassment. She did want it whenever he touched her. But as he remained a safe distance away, she felt herself simmer down. She grew self conscious of her appearance and quickly crossed her legs and her arms.

"I do-did um, I don't really but…I just can't-"

Once again, Loki smiled at her lack of confidence. He chuckled a bit and pressed his thumb over her lips, silencing her.

"Does it make you nervous that I will be the first man to ever bed you?"

Lucy gasped and slinked back on the counter, her back hitting against the wall. How had he known? Was it that obvious that she had never been with anyone before? She felt an emotion she knew quite well: mortified.

"And how do you know that?" Lucy asked as she pulled down the hem of her dress.

Will chuckled a wholesome chuckle and grabbed her thighs, pulling Lucy close to him again.

"Don't feel embarrassed Lucy. I think it's quite endearing."

Loki felt his own heart pound with excitement. Seeing Lucy all riled up was so deliciously fun he decided he must do it again.

But when he touched her again, he felt a little odd. His all consuming need for power melted a bit into something a little different. He felt like he…

Like he truly craved her.

He began to kiss her again and caressed her soft skin. He slowly worked his graceful hands to her back, finding the little zipper. Slowly, he pulled it down and peeled the dress from her shoulders. It hung around her small waist.

Loki slipped his hands under her thighs and picked her up. Her small, thin legs wrapped around his waist, her shoes falling to the ground. He carried her to the bed and carefully set her down on the white cotton sheets.

Loki looked down at Lucy. Just the mere sight of her under him made him ravenous with lust. He felt the overwhelming need for dominance take over him to the point of no control. She gasped for breath, her small, birdish face pink with pleasure.

"You are mine alone, Lucy," Loki whispered in a gruff voice. He heard a whimper escape her lips, her face scrunching up like a nervous child.

Slowly, he pulled the navy dress farther down, past her knees and off her legs. He tossed the meaningless dress on the floor and took in her body.

He dove down and bit the flesh of her collarbone. He felt her back arch with pleasure as she clamped her lips tightly together.

Lucy's shaking hands pulled back the suit jacket and gave the tie a yank, slipping it over Will's head. He stared right into her and watched her as she began to pull apart the layers of clothing. She unbuttoned his shirt, letting the white collared shirt hang open. She caressed his chest, gliding her fingers over the cold, pale skin.

Loki took notice of every inch of skin Lucy was showing. He could see now she was quite curvaceous for such a small creature, with womanly hips and a fairly large bust. He had never bed a woman quite like Lucy. She was soft and sensuous, but timid. She still lacked the confidence Loki had seen in every other woman he had ever been with.

But those were goddesses. Lucy was a mere mortal.

Loki grabbed her hands and forcibly held them over her head, gripping her wrists. He felt her attempt to wiggle away, becoming nervous at his force. But he could not bear it any longer; he could no longer control the temptation and forgot about the gentleness he had internally lectured himself about.

Loki began to nibble every each of Lucy, leaving small, red bruises all over her skin. It excited him how easily her gentle skin bruised. He found he could not control the temptation.

Loki removed his shirt and Lucy, with her small, warm hands unbuckled his belt. But when she was about to unzip his trousers, she hesitated.

Lucy looked up at him with her large, dark eyes with fear. Loki could now feel that her lust was turning into dread.

Loki wrapped his hand over her small, delicate fingers and pulled down his trousers.

Lucy took note that both of them were in their under garments and felt her modesty take over her.

"Do not worry, little one," Will consoled her, kissing her forehead. "I will try to be gentle."

But Loki knew it was a losing battle. He truly wanted to love her sweetly, but his passion was far too overbearing. Slowly, he pulled the straps of her bra down her shoulders and kissed both tenderly. He reached around her back and undid the clasps, the bra springing up over her breasts.

Lucy's arms flew over her exposed chest with embarrassment. She didn't know if Will preferred them or not and that made her quite self conscious.

Loki chuckled again at her silly tactics of modesty and warmly grabbed both arms in his large, soft hands. He kissed her bosom, and nipped the most sensitive areas. Lucy whimpered once again, like a small, hurt bird. Loki was sent into lustful rage he could no longer control.

Loki quickly ripped her white, cotton underwear off her legs and threw them on the floor and pressed his body against her naked curves. He could now hear her breathing quite heavily, small sighs escaping her pink lips.

Lucy ached for Will. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She felt him shed his boxers, his now completely naked body, pressed against hers. She had never felt such lust before. She wanted to be with him like this every moment.

Without heisitation, Loki slipped inside her. Lucy gasped, her entire body cringing. Loki thrusted deep inside her ravenously, eager to pleasure her. Lucy moaned in pain at the sudden burst and writhed under Loki's weight as he continued his roughness. He once again trapped her hands over her head, forcing himself into her. Her small chirps of pain only sent Loki into fits of passion, his pace quickening with each sigh that escaped her lips

"Will…it hurts," she shuddered.

Loki's sudden burst of lust fizzled a bit as he saw Lucy's pained expression. Her face was quite red, her brows scrunched. A droplet of sweat gathered at her forehead. Slowly, Loki pulled himself out, only making her squirm more.

"Lucy darling," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. "I'll stop-"

"No Will, don't," she commanded, her eyes clamped shut. "Please don't," she begged.

And for the final time, Loki surged with dominance and entered her again. Their hips bucked together and Lucy began to sigh again with pain more severe than before. Will was using more force than ever, sending her into a wave of hurt. But Lucy also felt a great deal of pleasure as he continued to press himself against her.

Loki took notice of her moans, not marked with pain, but with joy. He could feel his own blood begin to bubble with ecstasy as he continued to push her limits. Loki lifted her legs, wrapped them around his waist and pulled her hips up with him. She cried out at the sudden burst, her lithe body shaking. Seeing her face filled with bliss only made him crave her even more. She pulled on his ink black hair, and Loki smiled at her gesture.

Her burst of moans only seemed to escalate with each buck of his hips. He himself could feel his pattern of breath spiral out of control. Lucy teetered at the edge of her climax, eager to feel the sudden burst.

"William…" she gasped as she twisted the bed sheets in her hands.

With one fatal thrust, both felt their bodies shake with the peak. Lucy cried in pleasure and Loki sighed with gratification. Both collapsed onto the bed, Loki falling to Lucy's side.

Lucy huffed with joy as her lust subsided. Loki took in every inch of her supple body and stroked her cheek tenderly as he looked into her dark eyes.

"Will."

He felt a twinge in his heart he could not ignore. He hated the way that name sounded with such sincere feelings behind it. He wished she had called him Loki, for that would make him once again, ravenous to ravish her.

He could not explain it, but he felt a very odd sensation. He did not feel victorious that he had ravished her, took control of her, bed her before any other creature. It was not pride that consumed his heart. No, rather he felt quite humbled by the lovemaking. He felt raw and exhausted. He felt…fond of her.

Loki knew this was dangerous. He had grown a liking for this little bird, and that would get in the way of his plan; his plan to destroy her. But his confusion melted as she rested her small head on his chest. Once again, he felt her warmth, and drifted off to sleep.-


End file.
